Project Osyka
Origin Rohaz DNA On the date of October 25th, 2069 AD, 2nd Lieutenant Alex Tiberius, a helicopter pilot in the US Coast Guard, was on a standard patrol over the arctic circle. It wasn't the most exciting of jobs, and Alex's eyes began to wander off into the frozen plains; and then he saw something very peculiar and astonishing: a massive crater in the frozen rock covered in huge layers ice. He brought his VTOL craft in for a closer look, and was able to make out a trail about a mile long that had been eroded over hundreds of years. This raised Alex's suspicions even higher, and when he brought the aircraft around he saw a glint of metal inside the crater. Alex panicked and jumped to the conclusion that it was a small spacecraft of some sort that had crashed long ago, and marked the location down for further observation at a later date. What he should have done was contact his superior officer and report his discovery, but he thought that if indeed it was an ancient spacecraft, it would all be his and make him rich. The next day, Alex returned and used massive cutting tools to breach into the ice, and his suspicions were proven correct, the device was a spacecraft of some kind; and Alex decided to take it for himself and was able to bring it to a secret location without raising any suspicion. He couldn't breach it after countless tries, so he decided to sell it; he called his grandfather Evan Tiberius, who was the president of HGE Industries, and made him an offer he couldn't refuse: an ancient, preserved alien spacecraft for 1 billion dollars. For Evan, 1 billion dollars was like pocket change so he took the offer immediately. 3 days later, workers from HGE made the exchange with Alex and brought the craft to HGE's secret research lab in Florida, where a group of hand-picked scientists worked around the clock to learn about it, and after about a week they were able to open the pod. What they found was completely mind-blowing, a perfectly cryo-preserved humanoid that looked exactly like humans in every way, except for the strange armor it was wearing. DNA tests showed that it's genetic code was mostly the same as that of humans, except for one huge difference: its brain. The brain of the test subject, later called "Subject Zero", was nearly 900,000,000 times more powerful than any human brain to date. HGE continued to study the frozen subject until in 2071 when Evan Tiberius found a way to put it to use. It would change the face of warfare forever. The Contract On February 17th, 2071 AD, Evan Tiberius called a meeting with his top scientists who knew about Subject Zero to discuss and debate the future use of the humanoid. After days of arguing and discussions, Evan presented the theory of using the subject's brain to somehow develop superhumans, whom could be sold to governments around the world for huge profits. Debates continued, but it was decided finally on March 1st that Evan's use for Subject Zero would bring the most financial benefit for HGE. The program for the development of the super-soldiers was dubbed Project Osyka, and Dr. Sandifer became the head scientist for the program. Evan then presented the idea of Project Osyka to the US Military, and was at first turned down because they thought it was a ridiculous and far-fetched idea, but when Evan later told them that he would present the idea to other countries as well, the idea wasn't so "far-fetched" after all. The US Marines made the contract with HGE, and one of the main guidelines was to have at least 2 super-soldiers within the next 20 years. Project Osyka was a go, and the eager scientists spent many sleepless night over the next two decades creating the Osykan Super-Soldiers, weapons of the future. .]] ]] ]] Subjects Over the whole course of Project Osyka, which lasted 21 years, 5 different "hybrids" were created: Schlein, Krein, Goliath, Glacies, and Apollyon; the first two being prototypes who were in fact deemed as failures for combat due to multiple reasons. The scientists involved in the project created them by genetically creating sperm cells that were developed with the 23 best chromosomes for combat and literally injecting them into Subject Zero, who had 27 chromosomes similar to humans in some ways which made them compatible. However, the mutant combination of the two similar yet different species amplified the effects of the genomes way beyond the predictions of the staff, making the 50-chromosome super-hybrids more powerful than anyone's imagination. The scientists at HGE had successfully created an entirely new species separate from both humans and the species of Subject Zero. It took about 12 months for the Osykans to grow and develop inside of Subject Zero, and even after birth, all remained inside of stasis cells where they could be studied and monitored until 2093 AD. The three successful Osykans were actually planned as a beta series to test and study the capabilities and physiologies of the newly created species, but after realizing the initial capabilities of the three they decided to save profits and skip past the beta phase of the Osyka Project. All Osykans have different abilities and powers, but there are a few things in common between all of them. One of the main similarities is their food source, which is simply any form of energy. During their initial growth inside of Subject Zero, they fed off of her energy reserves which supplied them well. Osykans can absorb energy from sunlight radiation, electricity, and even simple human food supplies.The Osykans organs operate in a manner completely different from humans with the normal digestive system being replaced by a system that converts food directly into pure energy with their blood working primarily as a conduit to channel the energy throughout the body. Also, though they require oxygen to survive they require much less oxygen than a human and can go without oxygen for periods of up to 5 hours before showing signs of asphyxiation. The bodies of Osykans are also capable of keeping a stable pressure diferential in any low pressure environment including the vacuum of space, meaning that as long as they aren't suffocating they can easily survive in a vacuum ( The heat, cold, and radiation levels that are dealt with in space effect given Osykans in different ways ). Osykans are immune to all known human diseases. Osykans also almost never have to sleep, as they only need to refresh themselves at least once a week. For combat purposes, they also have a much higher pain tolerance than humans and Subject Zero's species, the Rohaz-Mentis, combined. They can feel pain, but it would have to be something extremely serious such as ruptured organs and broken bones to cause discomfort, and even then they could still control the pain without much effort. Warfare In 2101, the 3rd World War had been raging for over 2 years. The EU was on the verge of total annihilation, and the US would soon stand alone in the world against the massive coalition super-nation known as Penumbra. The Americans knew it would only be a matter of time before the US was invaded, and the US Marines and HGE began preparing the Osykans for a major combat operation against Penumbra. However, on December 8th of 2101, Penumbra made the first move and invaded the western coast of North America, overrunning the defenses in the cities of Los Angelos and San Francisco, while another amphibious unit went through the gulf coast and assaulted Houston. The Osykans were deployed the next day for an immediate counter-attack with Goliath deployed in Houston, Apollyon in San Francisco, and Glacies in Los Angelos. The Osykans were performing way better than expected, and after about 2 hours most of Penumbra was out of the states. However, an unexpected synapse overload caused 4th Osykan Glacies to unleash a massive explosion equal to a 150,000 megaton warhead. Apollyon was heavily damaged and Goliath was knocked unconscious as the blast ripped a crater over a thousand miles in diameter, killing 40 million instantly. The bodies of the Osykans were recovered and placed in special containment units were they were repaired and reconditioned as HGE tried to figure out what went wrong. They were able to implement safeguards, and the Osykans were back for action in 2111 AD. They continued to train and go on minor combat missions (heavily monitored by HGE) against insurgents and small governments that opposed the new regime, the Alliance of Humanity, until 2128 AD. 2128 and Beyond In 2128 AD, Evan Tiberius resigned his post as overseer of Project Osyka and as President of HGE Industries, and Carol Smith, an adviser recommended by many HGE Staff, took his place. During a conference meeting, many of the higher-up managers pointed out that Project Osyka consumed massive amounts of resources, and Carol, who never showed much interest in the project anyway, was easily swayed into shutting it down. The following week, HGE put the Osykans into induced cryo-sleep and shipped them off to a remote lab in an office building in New Sedna, Taue, where Dr. Sandifer would oversee them and their future. Subject Zero remained on Earth for further study at the Florida Research Center. As the Osykans remained in deep sleep, the world around them on Taue was changing drastically on the political scale. Rebels and small factions were challenging the Alliance of Humanity's power over man, and HGE was nearly bankrupt from poor management, a crumbling economy, and corruption amongst the staff (who were selling secrets and Osykan DNA on the black market). On the day of September 28th, 2142 AD, the Alliance of Humanity invaded New Sedna, and a massive battle between them and the Colonial Liberation Front soon erupted in the city streets. Dr. Sandifer, now a puppet under the control of Schpein, awoke the Osykans in order for them to escort him out of the battle zone. They managed to reach safety, but not without fighting off thousands of marauding Alliance marines whom had blockaded the entire city. The rebels watched in awe as the Osykans effortlessly smashed a hole through the Alliance perimeter and tore down the North City Gate. The Osykans were en route to Starport Edna to get off the planet, but the rebels were able to catch up to them and convince them to join their cause. For the next 10 years, the Osykans would play a major role as Task force 92 in the Alliance Civil War, and lead the colonies to victory in 2152; but at a great price, as Goliath, now called Bane, was killed in action in 2151. Afterwards, the surviving Osykans created the Epsilon Empire, and now lead the war against the Demith Dominion.